1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an information processing apparatus that makes a status information request for transmitting printer status information to a printer (image forming device). More specifically, a printer driver (hereinafter referred to as “legacy driver”) with a legacy architecture provided in an information processing apparatus acquires printer status information.
The legacy driver controls the interval for a status information request to a printer using a language monitor. More specifically, the language monitor repeatedly performs status request processing for a printer using a time-measurement API provided by OS while maintaining an appropriate time interval during which a printer and a PC (information processing apparatus) may perform processing. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-59116 discloses an information processing apparatus that acquires status information from a printer with a predetermined period.
In recent years, there has been proposed a new operating system (hereinafter referred to as “OS”) that supports not only desktop PCs but also mobile PCs. It is required that application, printer drivers, and the like support a next generation architecture installed on a new OS.
However, there are some constraints on a new OS, and thus, application or printer drivers running on the OS may not be able to appropriately execute acquisition of status information. For example, a driver supporting a new OS may have limitations on which any object having a time-measurement function cannot be used. Thus, in the information processing apparatus having the driver, a status information request is indefinitely repeated for a short period of time.